World of Winx and Janix
by Jane Catt
Summary: What if the Winx weren't alone in their adventures on Gardenia during WOW? What if they had another group if fairies to help them out? This is a retelling of WOW with some twists and turns and with the presence of my own club Janix. Several OCs, slight BloomxJim in one chap and some adult themes.
1. The members of Janix

_A/N: Before the story begins, here's a list of my OCs that belong to Janix Club and that will or may appear in the story._

**Janix Club Members**

\- Dya, Fairy of Portals and Dimensions;

\- Faye, Fairy of Time;

\- Lily, Fairy of Love;

\- Kateya, Fairy of Roses;

\- Ruby, Specialist/ Dragon Master;

\- Amnis, Fairy of Flow;

\- Vivian, Dark Fairy of Shadows;

\- Lilith, Fairy of Halloween;

\- Aqualynea, Nymph of Mermaidix and Guardian of Selkies;

\- Emmarya, Fairy of Energy;

\- Alexya, Fairy of Depths;

\- Ahrik, Male Fairy of Battles;

\- Lars, Male Fairy of Elemental Magic;

\- Serenity, Fairy of Moonlight;

\- Ingrid, Fairy of Eternal Ice;

\- Athena, Fairy of Ocean Life/ Holder of Light of Andros;

\- Ilana, Fairy of Tropics (minor OC);

\- Laky, (good) Witch of Mirrors (minor OC).

* * *

_If you have any questions about my OCs you can always ask and you can even see them in my Deviantart gallery. My user name there is HeartStorm4ever._


	2. Episode 1 - Arrival

_A/N: I'm aware that I've been away from FF for awhile. Sorry to my readers. I assure you that Black Rose will continue. It has a fond space in my heart._

_Now, this is my kind of add up to the series. Including my ocs. If you want to see images of them, you can check my Deviantart._

_If you want to know more about my girls, just ask. _

_Please review! Criticism is always welcome, but **NO FLAMERS!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the WOW TV series! Winx, their characters and plot belongs to Ignio Straffi and Rainbow! I only own Janix Club, it's members and stories._**

**World of Winx and Janix**

**Episode 1 – Arrival**

Dya, Faye, Ruby, Amnis, Lily and Kateya walked through the streets of Gardenia, searching for a particular address. Suddenly, the small group gets across a street advertiser, featuring a poster of the Winx as talent scouts for the WOW program; Faye suddenly stopped in front of the poster with a frown on her face, causing the other girls to stop as well and to look at her. After a while in silence, Ruby finally spoke.

\- What's wrong Faye? - The blue haired woman gestured at the poster.

\- This is the problem! What the hell are they doing?! Playing around while we take care of the entire Magical Dimension?! - At this, Dya closed her eyes and frowned.

\- I don't know, Faye. But I don't like it either. They left without notice and now ask for our help?! They have some explaining to do, especially Bloom! - She opened her eyes. - She left without a word! My brother was worried sick! She'll have to hear some harsh words from me! Now, let's go and find their apartment! - Without another word, the group continued walking until finally founding the address that they were given.

On the street, was parked a pink van and Ruby scoffed.

\- Oh, so subtle and discreet... - Faye smirked at the irony on her voice, while Lily frowned slightly.

\- What's wrong with it? I like the pink! - Ruby sighed.

\- There's nothing wrong with it. Still, that's something that I would associate with Stella and not with the whole Winx... Especially with Aisha. - Lily thought for a while, before speaking again.

\- Hmm, you're right. It's hard for me to see Aisha related to pink in any way... - Both Ruby and Faye nodded, while Dya sighed.

\- Girls, please! Let's just go meet the Winx, see what they want and then go back to our lives. - Kateya nodded and the group began walking towards the apartment door, only to be stopped by Amnis' voice.

\- Wait! What about Vivian? Shouldn't we wait for her? - Ruby gazed back at the brunette.

\- Vivian is at the Frutty Music Bar, not only speaking with Roxy but also keeping a magical watch over this area to make sure that nothing surprises us. - Amnis sighed.

\- Oh, I see. I guess it's nice to know that we won't be having bad surprises. - Dya nodded.

\- Exactly. It will be enough of a headache to deal with whatever the Winx want. We don't need more burdens.

With those words, Dya ended the conversation and finally knocked on the apartment door where the Winx lived.

* * *

That's it for now, I hope you guys like it! ^^ Please review.


	3. Episode 2 - Confrontation

_A/N: I hope that you liked the story so far. Here goes the chapter 2 ^^_

_Please let me know what you think! ^^_

* * *

**Episode 2 – Confrontation**

_Previously..._

_\- Exactly. It will be enough of a headache to deal with whatever the Winx want. We don't need more burdens._

_With those words, Dya ended the conversation and finally knocked on the apartment door where the Winx lived._

_Now:_

After a while, the door was open to reveal a smiling Flora, who smile even more when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

\- Oh! Girls! Come in! It's so good to see you again! - The group of slightly younger women entered the apartment after hugging Flora.

They followed the fairy of Nature into the living room, where the other members of Winx were seating. When the other Winx saw the small group, Bloom got up and went to hug Dya.

\- Dya! Girls! It's nice to see... - She stopped talking and moving forward when she saw both Dya's serious face and that she was stepping back from her.

\- Don't be all smiley face to me, Bloom! Just tell us why you ask us to come here! - Bloom stared in surprise at the younger woman.

\- Why the harsh tone? I thought that we were friends! - Dya closed her eyes and sighed.

\- I apologize. It's just... - She opened her eyes. - You left without saying a word to my brother! He was devastated! Sky didn't deserve it! - At this, Bloom bit her lip.

\- So, he didn't tell you... - Dya rose an eyebrow questionably.

\- He didn't tell me what? - Bloom stared directly in to Dya's green eyes.

\- Sky broke up with me. That's also why I left so suddenly. He said that we should stay apart for some time... To be sure of what we both wanted, before we finally committed ourselves into marriage. It broke my heart, but I understand and respect his decision. I thought that he had told you that. - The younger red head stared in surprise at the other fairy, before suddenly awakening from her state.

\- I-I can't believe this! He is nuts! How could he...?! - Seeing how nervous she was, Ruby quickly approached her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

\- Dya, calm down! Remember of your powers! - At her friend's words, Dya began to calm herself down, knowing how unstable her powers became when she was irritated.

\- Okay, I'm calm now. - She gazed at Ruby and smiled. - Thanks, Ruby. - The blonde specialist smiled back at her.

\- No problem. Just be careful, okay? - Dya nodded before looking back at Bloom.

\- I'm sorry Bloom. I had no idea...! He will get an earful when I get back! - Bloom shook her head.

\- Please don't do that, Dya. He's your brother, but it's our relationship. I don't want your relationship to be damaged because of this. Besides, you don't like it when he interferes with your relationship with Dominic, do you? - Dya sighed.

\- You're right. I'll keep my mouth shut. - She took a deep breath, before speaking again. - Anyway, why did you call us here? - Bloom gazed at Tecna, who quickly began typing something on her tablet, before speaking.

\- Well, he have been investigating a couple of disappearances of talented people... - Faye cut her off.

\- We know all about that. Headmistress Faragonda told us all about the "Talent thief", like you call him. Why does that have to do about you guys being talent scouts for a TV show? - Before any of the Winx could say anything, Dya spoke.

\- Not now, Faye. One thing at a time! - Musa then spoke.

\- We don't have much time though. In no time, the drones of WOW will appear! They can't see you guys here! - At this the leader of Janix gazed once again at Faye.

\- We can take care of that. Faye, if you please. - The blue haired woman smirked.

\- My pleasure. - With a snap of her fingers, time itself was stopped to everyone and everything outside that small apartment. Only the Winx and Janix were able to move. Stelka couldn't help but smile as she looked outside the window.

\- Wow! This is amazing! I could really use this trick on the mornings to get ready! You can't teach me this trick by any chance, can you Faye? - When the blonde turned to look at the other room occupants, she was met with several frowns and shaking heads, while Faye answered.

\- Sorry, I'm afraid that only fairies of Time can do this, Stella. - Tecna rolled her eyes.

\- Forget about her. But this really helps, thank you Faye. Now we can explain everything without being on a hurry. - Faye smiled widely.

\- No problem. Time in never a problem to me. - Ruby smacked her hand to her forehead at Faye's joke, while Dya sighed.

\- Anyway, you were talking about the "Talent Thief". Did you figured out who he is? - The Winx shook their heads, before Tecna spoke again.

\- Unfortunately, not yet. However, we found out that these people are being taking into a different world or dimension! They seem to disappear through a portal, according to Bloom; and every time someone disappears, a strange dust is left behind. I can't seem to identify it. Maybe one of you can help us here. - Tecna showed them the small sample of dust that she had.

The girls of Janix gathered around to look at it, and almost all of them shook their heads, with Dya, Faye and Ruby's exception.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. Please review._


	4. Episode 3 - Revelations

**Episode 3 – Revelations**

_Previously..._

_The girls of Janix gathered around to look at it, and almost all of them shook their heads, with Dya, Faye and Ruby's exception._

_Ssssssssssss_

_Now:_

The blonde warrior frowned.

\- I've seen it before, and if I'm not mistaken it was in Eraklyon! -This surprised Tecna, who frowned.

\- Eraklyon? My device would recognize it if it came from Eraklyon. - Dya shook her head.

\- Just because it was in Eraklyon, it doesn't mean that it came from there. Ruby saw it when we were kids. I... - She was suddenly cut off by Faye.

\- Wait a minute! That's "dream sand"! There's a vial with it in the royal collection of Romulea! - At that info, the Winx exchanged gazes, before their leader spoke once again.

\- "Dream sand"? What's that? - The Romulean fairy shook her head.

\- I have no idea! That's what they call it back home. Apparently, it was the first Queen of Romulea that gathered it. Every thing else about it are myths. - Dya closed her eyes before speaking.

\- Bloom, tell me more about what you saw, please. - Bloom nodded.

\- Well, I saw a dark forest, near the sea. I saw Anabelle and other people that were kidnapped by the "talent thief". Anabelle told me about shadow creatures and monsters in the forest. She akso told me about a pirtal that opens every time some new talent is taken there. I was also pulled back, away from her, through a portal, in my dreams. - When Bloom stopped talking, Flora spoke.

\- Oh and when Anabelle stopped singing, we all felt something... Like a magical feeling! - The other Winx nodded while Dya gazed seriously at them.

\- First of, what you have there, Tecna, is not sand. It's a magical dust that will make drowsy anyone who inhales it or when it touches their eyes. It's a type of fairy dust that comes from the place that Bloom saw. And even though I notice some changes in description, I'm sure that what Bloom saw was the Land of Dreams! I visited that place years ago, when Ruby saw that dust. You can also call it Neverland. And the feeling that you all had is the calling of Dreamix, a fairy transformation given by the spirit that protects the land of dreams! If the spirit is calling you, it's because something very bad happened! - The Winx stared surprised at the leader of Janix.

After a while, Aisha finally spoke.

\- How do you know all of this? - Dya took a deep breath.

\- I learned about it. Most by experience. About Dreamix, it was through a book of Genna the Great. Oh and another thing, you want to rescue this girl, Anabelle and the others, right? - Bloom nodded.

\- Yes, of course! - The younger red head frowned.

\- Then, I have bad news for you. Even with Dreamix, you can't bring anyone back from the land of dreams without the Queen's approval or without an item given by the Queen! The same thing happens when it's to take someone non-magical with you! - Tecna frowned.

\- So, that means that whoever the Talent thief is, it must have such an item, right? - Dya nodded.

\- Exactly. - Bloom frowned while thinking for a while.

\- Dya, can you open a portal to that place? At least to let Anabelle know. - The other fairy shook her head.

\- I wouldn't dare to do so without the spirit's invitation. It would be a suicide mission! Look Bloom, I'm sure that it won't be long until the spirit contacts you guys. After that, with Dreamix, things will get easier, I'm sure. - Bloom gazed down sadly.

\- Until then we'll just wait?! It's not fair! - Lily gazed sadly at the leader of Winx, before getting closer to her and embracing her.

\- It will be okay Bloom. The Winx never loose hope, right? - Bloom smiled a little and nodded.

\- You're right. Thank you, Lily. - The blonde smiled, before pulling away. Suddenly, Dya spoke again, a little hesitantly.

\- Well, I can try to contact the spirit of the World of Dreams, if you want to. - The Winx exchanged excited looks and Bloom gazed hopefully at the other red head.

\- Really?! You can do that?! Please try! - While Dya nodded, Ruby frowned.

She didn't like this. It was dangerous! Her friend could be serioulsy in danger and she would make sure that everyone would know that.

* * *

_That's it for now! Please review!_


End file.
